Russian Magics
by CHIBIDEMONofDOOM
Summary: on the night of his parents death Harry Potter is placed on his relatives' doorstep.Hating anything to do with magic they abandon him on the cold roads of Russia only for him to be found and raised by some strange, uh... people? NO PAIRINGS AS OF YET
1. prolouge

AN: this is my first uploaded story so I have no idea if I'm doing this right.

Summary: on the night of his parents death Harry Potter is placed on his relatives' doorstep. Hating anything to do with magic they abandon him on the cold roads of Russia only for him to be found and raised by some strange, uh ... People?

ON TO THE STORY

Prologue. The Doorstep.

Vernon Dursley hated anything not normal or freakish. So imagine how he felt when his freakish nephew shows up on his doorstep on the same night his parents died. Well he knew exactly what to do with little Harry.

"Don't worry dear I have a business trip in Moscow." he said to a distraught Petunia.

"I'll take him with me, and I can just leave him there. No one will notice."

She agreed after some coaxing. They perfected their little plan, while a baby with black hair and green eyes slept peacefully despite the painful looking scar on his forehead.

I know it's short but its just the prologue. Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

AN/ Okay since people seem to like it i'll put up the next chapter.

Chapter 1 save the day please?

Vernon stepped off the plane in Moscow carrying Harry in his arms.

"Now, where should I dump the brat." He muttered under his breath to softly for anyone to overhear. 'Maybe I should dump the boy on some ones doorstep.' he thought before immediately rejecting the idea. 'I'd rather not burden another innocent family.'

He finally decided to just dump Harry in a snow bank on the side of an empty road. As he drove away he didn't notice another car stop. The passenger door opening and a woman wearing overalls underneath a large coat step out to see what he left.

"What is this? A baby lying on the side of the road!" she exclaimed in surprise. She quickly picked up the shivering child. Holding Harry close to her chest, she got back in the car and drove off.

AN/ sorry about the short chapters but they just scream to me. "this is the perfect place to end the chapter!" the next one will be longer. I will start posting weekly


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ivan Braginsky, also known as Russia stepped into his house. He was promptly greeted by his big sister Ukraine.

"Ah! Big brother your home!" she hugged him tightly, nearly suffocating him.

"Katyusha, what brings you to my house?" Ukraine smiled.

"Can't I visit my little brother?" Russia looked at her,

"Who else is here?"

"Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and Canada drove me here." Russia was about to say something when Poland interrupted.

"It's awake." Russia looked up.

"What's awake?" he asked stepping towards the room with voices. Stepping into the room he found himself confronted with the wide green eyes of a baby.

"What is that doing here?" he asked pointing at the baby.

"I found him on the side of the road, poor boy!" she burst into tears at the thought of the baby freezing to death.

"More than that he's like so cute." Poland said tickling the baby. It giggled and grabbed at Polands finger. Russia stepped closer. The baby looked straight at him and smiled. It reached out with chubby hands. Russia was caught in the tiny child's trap. He picked the baby up gently and looked more closely at him. It smiled happily and stuck its tongue out cutely. Russia couldn't help but smile and stick his tongue out back at it. It laughed happily.

"Do we know what his name is?" he asked. Ukraine shook her head sadly.

"Oh well for now we'll call him Dimitri." Ukraine smiled happily.

'I have a feeling things are going to get hectic around here. But I think it will be for the better.' she thought looking at her brother who for once was smiling in genuine joy.

AN/ sorry it's one day late. you still love me right? REVIEW please (URGH it is still short!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN/ this is where i make a time skip. I can't write baby. He is now 3

The world meeting was being held at Russia's house this month.

'Thoughts'

'_Different language' _

"Okay that concludes my report. Next up is Russia." England concluded shuffling the papers he was holding. Russia stood up and was about to speak when the door to the meeting room opened and a small boy with messy black hair peeked inside.

"_Papa? I'm sorry for interrupting but, aunt Ukraine looks really sick!" _ at the last sentence the boy burst into tears. He ran into the room and leapt into Russias arms. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably into Russias precious scarf. The other nations held their breath to see what he would do. Nobody touches Russias scarf. Russia just held the boy close and murmured to him in Russian.

"_I'm sure she'll be fine. Her country is just having some trouble right now I'll send her some help after the meeting."_

the boy shook his head and replied rapidly.

"_But what if you're too late! She could die!"_ he sounded panicked about something. Russia smiled softly and brushed the hair out of the boys' eyes. Englands eyes widened when he got a good look at the boys face.

"That's ... But... No impossible." he said getting closer to the boy. Yep it was him. Black hair, green eyes, lightning bolt shaped scar.

"It is you!" the boy and Russia both looked up at him.

"Who?" the boy asked rubbing his eyes that were still leaking tears.

"You my boy, I know exactly who you are." England smiled. 'Finally after so long, we finally found Harry Potter!'

"Im sory mistr do I know you?"(1) the kid was polite but his English was marred by a Russian accent. England was about to reply when Russia interrupted him.

"This can wait till the ends of the meeting for now let's just continue as planned."

Germany agreed with Russia completely. He'd been about to call attention to the meeting but Russia beat him to it. Although it confused him. Normally Russia would prefer watching the meeting turn to chaos than help return order, but then who was he to complain.

The meeting conclude without many problems. Actually it was one of the smoothest meetings in history. England stayed behind to speak to Russia and the boy within his care. Russia opened the conversation bluntly.

"What did you mean when you said you knew who he was?" he asked with his hand on Dimitris shoulder. Dimitri frowned at him.

"_Papa_ you shold at leest be a ltle polit." he turned to England.

"wold you leik somthin to drik?" England who somehow managed to decipher the kids accented words declined saying he wasn't thirsty. They got straight to business.

"well it all started with a disturbed boy name Tom Riddle..."

he told the boy and Russia about the turmoil that had been raging in his home less than four years ago.

"Im sory to heer tha' b't what deos it hve to do wit me?" He asked confused as to how it pertained to him.

"Well the very last casualties of the war were your parents." he couldn't help but add a dramatic flair to the revalation. He was a little sad when he saw Harry was unfazed by the news.

"It was three years ago..."

AN/ in case you're wondering I misspelled Harrys sentences to show that he wasn't very good at English


	5. filler chapter

Filler chapter/story thing?

AN/ I have the next chapter written I just couldn't figure out how to fit this in the story

Harry is two years old.

Russia came home angry after the world meeting. America had been a nuisance again and had really started to get on Russias nerves. Latvia walked in holding baby Dimitri; it was his turn to babysit. Russia just now noticed he'd been making that noise he made his sister Ukraine teasingly called it Koling. He of course only noticed because his adopted son started mimicking the noise.

"KolKolKol..." Latvia shivered slightly and smiled.

"That is so cute and scary at the same time." Russia on the other hand was extremely proud.

"Awww he said his first word~" he scooped Dimitri out of Latvia's arms.

'That's a word?' Latvia thought with a sweatdrop.

AN/ It's only a cute little story to say thank you for all your great reviews. I don't think I appreciate you guys enough.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

AN/ here is the next chapter. Before i forget i should tell you there is a poll on whether Russian Magics should have a pairing. It's on my profile. If you answer yes he will probably end up with an oc But i am open to other ideas.

England finished telling the story of Harrys parents death.

"so you see, you are Harry potter." he said in conclusion.

Harry sat in silence, digesting the new information.

"Do I hav to go liv wit my realatiives in Englend Liek you said?." England was going to say yes but looking at the sad hopeless look on Harrys face and the angry death glare on Russias, he put forth a deal.

"Yes." Their faces fell, Well Harrys did. Russias Intense glare and kol said he wouldn't give Harry up without a fight.

"Well I could let you stay, on the condition that when you turn eleven you will attend Hogwarts." Harry considered the option and agreed. Russia on the other hand Didn't think he wanted England to teach Dimi-er Harry magic when he turned eleven.

"How can I be sure you won't just take him away from Me." he said

"I'm England, I don't go back on my word." Russia looked at him distrustfully.

"Hmph well if you do you will end up under my control." he threatened. England gulped and nodded quickly, he didn't want that.

"yo hav a deel thin." Harry smiled. It was meant to be a comfortable smile but looked more like Russias evil smile. 'good heavens another Russia unleashed on the world. This isn't going to end well.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

AN/ okay. so I received a review from an anonymous viewer. Pai who asked why England would send Harry to live with his relatives when he knew they were bad people. I am truly sorry if I didn't clear it up. England has no idea how bad the Dursleys are. This chapter is dedicated to Pai,for giving me some inspiration to clear up that fact.

Enjoy

England arrived back home. He was ecstatic he found Harry Potter! He was about to fire call Albus to tell him the news when a thought struck him. What was Harry doing in Russia? It was time to investigate.

Safe inside his magic room he settled down to meditate. The usual rush of thoughts coming from his people assaulted his senses. He began the careful process of sifting out select people. After a while he found the voices he was looking for. Dudley was the first and loudest thought within that household. England dismissed it as unimportant, it only thought about food and bullying others. The next was Petunia, Her thoughts were about her son. But deep within her heart were a deep guilt and an empty space. Vernon wasn't particularly interesting on the outside either. However looking deeper England found a long forgotten memory of leaving a young baby on the roads of Russia. England was shocked to say the least. Dumbledore said we could leave Harry with them! 'I knew I should have checked in on it myself!' he silently cursed, granted he couldn't keep an eye on all his citizens but he should have kept a closer eye on Harry and his family. He had a few things to say to Dumbledore next time he saw him!

"Albus, would you mind telling me why you chose to leave Harry Potter with his relatives?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork to stare at Arthur.

"What does it matter? He went missing years ago. Unless you found him?" he looked at the man hopefully. England mentally grinned 'Why not let him wait to find out I found him' he shook his head solemnly.

"I've searched England a million times and never found him." the old mans face fell.

"but I did a background check just in case he did come back."

"You were going to leave him with people who hate magic! How could you do that when I told you he would never be able to hide his magic at his age!" Dumbledore closed his eyes. Planning his next sentence carefully

"They are his family. I thought they would overlook it." Englands face heated up in anger.

"You bloody fool! That would only make his situation worse!" Albus sighed, this conversation wasn't going well in his favour.

"I think we should have this talk at another time Arthur. You obviously need some time to calm down and think about this." he went back to his paperwork, ignoring Arthur until he left. Arthur was such a strange man.

Well there you go. Another chapter. I think England was a bit OOC but i don't know. Dumbles doesn't know Arthurs England. keep voting people i dont want to leave the decision up to me! love you all CDoD~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A glimpse into a Christmas in the Braginsky household.

AN/ I know a Christmas chapter? well i think that it is vital to the plot in some way. so here it is. ps there speaking Russian when it isn't italicized.

DING DONG! Harry stood to attention at the sound of the door bell.

"PAPA! there's someone at the door." Russia peeked out from the kitchen.

"Could you answer it please?" Harry jumped up to answer the door. He dragged the large door open (well large compared to how small he was anyway) standing on the other side was his aunt nataylia (sp?) also known as Belarus.

"Aunt Nata!" he smiled happily up at his aunt who smiled and picked him up off the ground.

"How many times do i have to tell you, call me Mama." Harry hugged her tightly

"Until you get tired of telling me to." she smiled at her cute nephew and started to tickle him.

"In that case we'll be doing this forever!" Harry struggled in her vice- like grip laughing uncontrollably.

"Auntie stop I can't breathe~ PAPA help me!" he shouted in the direction of the kitchen. His answer was less than satisfactory.

"You're on your own Harry." Belarus finally let go in favour of talking with Russia. As she walked away the doorbell rang again. This time on the other side was Estonia and Latvia. They smiled at Harry as they passed him into the living room. Latvia still looked around in fear of Russia even though after adopting Harry he changed for the better and apologized to the three Baltics.

"Papa is in the kitchen making Christmas dinner, he'll join us later." he sat himself down on the couch between Estonia and Latvia who smiled down at the three year old. 'Things sure did change when he came along. I can't imagine life without little Harry anymore.' Estonia reflected looking at the green eyed boy. Just then the doorbell rang once again this time with Poland and Lithuania standing on the other side. Poland as usual gushed and hugged Harry tightly like he was a teddy bear.

"Awwwwww , your as cute as ever Feliks jr!" Harry sighed. The same thing as usual, Poland gave him a different name every time he saw him. Russia poked his head out of the kitchen. he had some flour smeared on his cheek.

" Please Refrain from breaking my son Feliks and he has a name." Poland automatically released Harry and stuck his tongue out at Russia.

"I will call him whatever I want Ivan and there is no stopping me." Russia rolled his eyes at him and was about to retort when he seemed to see something distressing in the kitchen and disappeared again. Poland declared it a victory on his behalf and went to join the others in the living room. Lithuania followed after giving his own tentative hug to Harry.

The final Christmas guests arrived not long after. Ukraine and Canada. Canada smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"_ I hope you don't mind me being here, Katyusha invited me and it beats going to Arthurs house for Christmas dinner_." Harry shook his head and grinned. He'd heard how bad Englands cooking was.

"_Not a problem the more the merrier_. PAPA Aunt Katyusha brought a guest!" Russia looked out of the kitchen, he looked worse for the wear, this time his hair was messy and... were his clothes smoking? Ukraine just stared at her brother.

"Ivan what have you been doing!" Russia gave her a strange look.

"You try cooking while dodging Belaruses advances." he turned his attention to Canada.

"_Ah comrade Matvey you are more than welcome to our festivities_." he said with a welcoming smile. The quiet nation smiled back.

"I'll just go get the stuff out of the car then." he turned and left returning carrying presents. Harry offered to help carry them to the living room but was quickly rebuffed by Canada who said he could carry them himself. They stepped into the living room. to Harrys surprise there were a bunch of presents under the previously barren tree.

"Woah how'd they all get here?" no one other than Canada brought presents with them. Poland gave away the secret.

"We smuggled them in the house and hid them while you were at the park with Russia yesterday." he smiled at the awestruck boy.

"Dinners ready." Russia said entering the room. Everyone stood up and filed out of the room to the dining room.

The table looked beautiful covered by the white tablecloth with the candle and Lenten bread in the center. Hay was strewn around the room as well. Russia stood there grinning.

"Let's have a nice feast." Everyone agreed wholeheartedly as they were all starving from fasting as is traditional for Russian Christmas.

"Christ is born!" Russia said

"Glorify him!" Everyone answered

Belarus and Ukraine fought about who would be representing the mother of the family. Russia decided to have Harry do it. Harry squealed happily at having that honour placed on him. He went to each person and smeared honey on their foreheads in the form of a cross blessing them each with the words "In the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, may you have sweetness and many good things in life and in the new year." after that everyone took a chunk of Lenten bread and dipped it in honey and garlic before eating it. everyone was smiling, laughing and having a great time throughout the rest of the supper. Russia threw some of the Kutya(A special porridge) up into the air where it stuck to the ceiling. Harry clapped happily

"Yay! Honey harvests are going to be good this year!" Everyone laughed at how exited he was. They left the dishes where they were and moved into the living room to open gifts.

Harry was made to open his first. He got a set of daggers from Belarus which were promptly snatched from his fingers by Russia who told him he would get them when he was older. Ukraine gave him a light green scarf much like Russias own pink one. Poland gave him a pair of pink sunglasses. Harry didn't particularly like them but thanked Poland for the gift anyway. Lithuania gave him a beautiful painting. Canada gifted him with a set of skates and a hockey stick. Russia felt the need to comment

"Aren't you afraid we could use that hockey stick against you one day?" Canada laughed

"Nah and I'd still beat you eh." He grinned

"We'll see." they continued opening gifts. Russia gave Harry a coat like his own except pale green with silver trim. Harry hugged his father thanking him over and over. Harry gave him a perfectly preserved sunflower. Russia gave Belarus a kiss on the cheek for Christmas. All the gifts were exchanged and everyone headed out the door and off to church.

They returned at about three in the morning. Nobody wanted to head home that late so they all just stayed at Russias house in spare rooms. Russia took Harry up to his room and put him to bed.

"This was the best Christmas ever." He yawned

"Yes it was, and now it is time to go to sleep." Russia said tucking him in.

"I love you Papa" Harry said snuggling into the covers.

"I love you too мой ребенок"

AN/ There you have it my longest chapter yet Please review how else will i know your still listening?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

AN/ well this is chapter nine. I think this is a major plot point in the series. I notice I have been whipping through his childhood fairly quickly. But I want the plot to move along. It's his fifth birthday now. Keep reviewing.

Harrys fifth birthday arrived with surprising swiftness. It seemed like the years just flew by. Russia was being strange.

"Big brother what's wrong?" Belarus asked.

"Harry is growing up so fast I have to watch him grow older and older while we all stay as nations." Belarus blinked, she'd never thought of it that way before.

"Well big brother do you know what Ukraine would say if she were here?" Russia looked at his little sister, he'd never seen her act so mature and calm.

"I'll bite, what would she say?"

"She would say to stop thinking about the future and focus on the present. Your son is having his fifth birthday and you are in your little mopey world." Russia sighed, she was right.

"When did you get so wise little sister?" she smiled.

"Since we found Harry and gave him a home." Belarus was about to hug Russia. Ukraine took that moment to intervene.

"Harry wants to know if you're going to come out to join us or if we should eat the cake all by ourselves."

"What but the cake's not even ready!"

"Well too bad if you're not out here in five seconds you are not allowed to have cake" She stuck her tongue out as she left the room.

Harry's birthday was a small affair unlike Christmas it was only him, Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Russia and Belarus quickly joined the celebration.

"What's this I hear about no cake?" Russia asked as he picked Harry up.

\

"You weren't here and I figured it would get you out of hiding." He pouted

"I'm hurt I was about to come out to join you." Harry rolled his eyes and jumped out of Russias arms only to grab his hand and drag him outside.

"let's play tag papa!" Russia followed along behind him smiling happily, Belarus was right he shouldn't worry about the future. Right now all that mattered was Harry's birthday.

The game of tag quickly escalated into a full scale snowball fight between two teams of two. Russia and Ukraine against Belarus and Harry. Harry managed to hit Ukraine in the shoulder when her back was turned. Russia dumped a branch full of snow on Harrys head. Belarus responded by hitting Russia in the face with a snowball. The war was on the teams set and the fighting was brutal. Well in the fun Russian way.

After the fighting was over they all went inside to enjoy the cake that Ukraine made.

"Ukraine, you make the best cake." Russia said happily.

"You can't eat any until Harry makes a wish." Russia pouted

"Can't I have a little bit." Ukraine shook her head and continued on into the kitchen. The dining room was used for special occasions. Harry thought long and hard about his wish. Mostly to annoy Russia. He finally made a decision. Something he wished for all the time. Unconsciously his magic responded to his feelings stirring deep within him, reaching outside and embedding inside the ground all around him burrowing down into the foundation of the very city.

"I wish that I could be like my papa Russia." He blew out the candles. His magic reacted violently when his wish was spoken out loud. Seizing and drawing in the magic buried deep within the walls and foundation within the city of Moscow. Drawing it into himself. There was a strange flash of light that engulfed Harry. It made Harry feel dizzy and light headed.

"Harry what's happening are you alright?" Harry collapsed unconscious.

"Harry, Harry speak to me!" Russia was holding him close.

"Belarus get England over here now!" Belarus quickly ran out the door. She returned with England in tow.

"I'm here what happened?" Ukraine looked ready to burst into tears.

"We don't know there was a flash of light and then he passed out!"

"Well then we'll just have to find out what happened when he wakes up." England said watching the clock.

Harry woke up feeling strange, he was confused and his body wasn't responding the way it was supposed to. He finally managed to open his eyes. Russia noticed he was awake quickly and was at his side in a second.

"Harry thank god you are awake I was getting worried." He helped his son into a sitting position and offered him some tea. Harry took it gladly and took a sip.

"Ah good you are awake Harry, how do you feel?" he turned to look at England.

" I feel weird … like I can feel everything that's going on around me." England raised his eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean everything that's going on around you?" He frowned in thought.

" Like everything in the city. But that can't be only nations have that feeling right?" he asked.

"Well there are some exceptions. The capital cities can have there own personifications under certain conditions ." Harry looked at him for more information

" sometimes if a city is saturated in magic, like London it will have a mind of its own and create a personification. In this case Harrys magic reacted to his wish and absorbed the magic in the city combining to make him into the personification of Moscow." Russia was confused but he was also worried about Harrys wellbeing

"What does it mean?" well it means he'll be just like a nation except on a smaller scale, just city wise. If he dies he'll just wake up in his bed back here and he'll feel what's going on in Moscow regardless of where he is. He will be able to do a mind scan of any resident of his city and anyone who was originally born there. Don't worry Russia he will be perfectly fine." Russia relaxed knowing that Harry would be fine.

"Mr. England does that mean I'll live forever like Papa?" Harry asked.

"Yes you will. At meetings and in formal setting you will be addressed as Moscow so I advise you to get used to it." With that last sentence England left.

"Isn't that great Papa I can stay with you and everyone forever!"

Russia smiled as he drew Harry into a hug. Everything was right in the world as Russia's fears were banished by a small Childs wish.

England returned to his home to spend the rest of Christmas with his capital London.

"Why did you have to rush out so quickly Father?" England grinned

"There is a new capital for you to talk to Harry Potter became Moscow." London brightened.

"Really, that's great! Can I stop spending time with Rome now she scares me."

"No you may not that's rude, even if shes a little bit…. Odd and in any case Harry is Russias capital and will be scary as well." London hung his head but silently agreed. They settled down to drink tea..

AN/ well there you have it the end of Harrys childhood. Next up will be Hogwarts years (I cant wait :3) Me and a couple friends have a comic called Hetalia Apprentices where we are our favourite nations capital and are learning to be that nation. Its where I got the idea for capital cities. Keep voting on my poll and reviewing I want your input


	10. Chapter  910?

Chapter 10: Wizards, Witches and shopping oh my!

Harrys eleventh birthday came and went. Now England wanted to take him shopping to get his stuff for school. Russia wanted to go too, mostly because he still had a slight grudge against England.

Harry was in the kitchen tidying up after making lunch when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called quickly drying his hands and setting the dishtowel and plate he was drying on the counter. He walked quickly down the hall and opened the door.

"Hello England, London приветствовать*" They exchanged greetings politely, London attempted Russian but was terrible at it.

"Right now we should be heading out. we're going to diagon(sp?) alley you don't have international bank accounts." He grabbed Harrys hand and before he could even blink teleported to the leaky cauldron. London following close behind.

"Woah, I can only teleport to or about Moscow." Harry said awestruck.

"Well as a nation I can teleport much farther and have someone with the same basic makeup travel with me, London apparated."

"What's apparating?" Harry asked.

"Well it's like teleporting except any witch or wizard can do it." England explained. They stepped into the pub(or was it an inn?) passing into the back of the establishment. England took out his wand which was white with a star at the end, and tapped the bricks in a certain order. The bricks slid open to reveal a huge alleyway. Harry was impressed but didn't show it. They followed England to gringottes(sp?) and entered when they got to the huge white building. Harry examined the goblins running the place, they looked very efficient in their work. _No wonder England doesn't have many problems with his economy, I'm jealous. _Harry inwardly pouted. They finally reached the main counter.

"I would like a replacement key to the potter trust vault please." The goblin looked over the counter at England. His eyes slid to London, then Harry.

"Alright then I'll just need some blood to verify your identity." Harry held out his hand to the goblin. He sterilized Harrys hand and pricked his finger with a pin. The drop of blood dripped into a bronze bowl the goblin was holding. The goblin looked closely at the small drop of scarlet inside the otherwise gold bowl. _My two favourite colors. _Harry thought absently.

"Harry Potter." the goblin said. A puff of green smoke wafted out of the bowl. The goblin nodded and handed over a key.

"Is there anything sir?"

"Yes actually I'd like to access the Potter trust and the Kirkland heirloom vault." The goblin nodded.

"I'll have Griphook show you the way." The goblin called Griphook came over and led them to a tram which would take them deep underground. They went to Harrys vault first. Harry walked up to the door and inserted the small key. The door quietly swung open. Harry stepped into the room and grabbed some gold and deposited it into the bag. He stepped out and got back on the tram.

"Where to next?" Griphook asked.

"I'd like to take a look at vault 713, then we head down to vault 1000." Griphook looked at him in surprise, no one has come in requesting vault 1000 in ages. However he simply nodded and started the descent.

They stopped at vault 713 to see a large hairy man holding a grubby bag in his large hands. The man jumped in surprise when he noticed there were other people.

"Hello Arthur fine day we're having eh?" England frowned at the large man.

"Yes quite, oh and tell Dumbledore whatever he's doing with the item in the bag he better take care of it." The man nodded.

"Excuse me but it is rude not to introduce yourself where I come from." Harry said staring up at the man.

"Oh sorry about that my name is Hagrid and you are?"

"Harry Potter-Braginsky." Hagrids eyes brightened.

"Well it's nice to meet you at last harry I knew your parents." Hagrid had expected Harrys eyes to light up and for him to ask a myriad of questions, wasn't that what people did when they never got to know their parents?

"Well it's nice to meet someone who knew them, perhaps we should talk sometime." Harry turned and got on the tram.

"Come on Arthur we don't want to keep Joseph waiting too long. They had left London up in the main floor. England nodded and followed after him.

After a long tram ride they finally arrived at vault 1000. England got out and did a few complicated spells and chants. The huge doors ground open. He disappeared and reappeared quickly carrying a large sack. He stepped back into the tram and it quickly returned them to the surface.

They collected London and headed out. The first stop was Ollivanders to get Harrys wand.

(AN I'm just gonna skip over the whole trying part because it's boring.)

They finally found a want that worked for him after trying so many different ones.

"That wand only has one twin in the whole world and it's owned by the one who gave you that scar." Ollivander said with a sort of dramatic flair.

"It's owned by the bad guy who killed my parents? Cool!" The wand shop owner did a faceplant. _Is this kid nuts? _

Next they went to the bookstore. England found all of Harrys books while Harry looked at the monster book of monsters which growled at him while he spoke to it like it was a puppy.

"Do you want to become one with me? yes you do~"

"Harry will you please leave the book alone we'll look at pets later!"

By the time they were almost done shopping England was ready to tear his hair out. London had ditched early on saying he forgot to turn the stove off.

"Alright, last stop is madam malkins then we can go to magical menagerie."

"Yay." Harry said sarcastically he hated trying on clothes. The people always made him take off his scarf. They entered the store. It was pretty dead only one other kid. A blonde kid who screamed snooty from a mile away.

"If you would just step up here and remove your caot and scarf we can get you measured." He took off his coat no problem, however he blatantly refused to take off his scarf. After lots of arguing and some threatening glares and Koling she surrendered. It of course gained the attention of the blonde kid who felt the need to waste air with his speech.

" Well your strange aren't you ? My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

"Is it any of your concern comrade?" His Russian accent was always more pronounced when he was angry.

"Well we are going to the same school." His tone of voice screamed 'I'm better than you so you have to do whatever I say.'

"Back off boy, before you make me really angry."

"Then give me your name, Unless your just some mudblood and are too embaressed." That was the last straw.

"KolKolKol..."

"!"

England came back from an errand to find Harry attempting to strangle some blonde kid with his scarf.

"Harry I leave you alone for five minutes and your committing murder! What would your dad say?" Harry looked at England with a are you serious expression.

"Scratch that what would Katyusha say if you got blood on your scarf?" Harry automatically released the boy.

"You're crazy do you know who I am?" Draco asked.

"Yes you told me your name five minutes ago." Harry deadpanned .

"Harry James Potter-Braginsky! Apologize!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"I'm sorry Та ваша такая надоедливая задница.*"

The blonde kid, I mean Draco huffed away.

They finally made it to magical menagerie, Harry looked at everything and decided on the snowy owl. He was about to go pay when he saw a beautiful sapphire and amethyst colored snake. However it wasn't just a snake it was a flying serpent. With beautiful dark blue wings.

'_Hello madam snake.' _ the snake looked up at him and hissed back.

'_Hello young speaker.' _ Harry grinned.

_'Do you wish to become one...er come home with me?" _

_ 'I would like that young spe...master' _ she practically purred. He grinned and picked her up out of the tank and carried her and the owl up to the register. The clerk practically had a heart attack.

"That's extremely poisonous it shouldn't be out of its tank."

"She will be just fine how much for her my owl and food?" The clerk tallied it up and told him his total price. He payed for it all and left.

England just shook his head at his purchases.

"You can get back home by yourself right?" Harry nodded.

_'Isis can you fly to Russia?' _

_ 'yes I can track you and if I can't Hedwig will help 'll be fine'_

Harry nodded before he disappeared with all the inanimate objects he bought.

_That was by far the worst day of my life. _England thought taking a sip of his tea.

AN/ there you have it. Translations

*1 Welcome

*2 That you are such annoying ass.

**Read and review they are my bread and butter. I'm starving!**


	11. Chapter 11or 10?

Chaper 10 or is it 11?

AN/ I lost track of what chapter I'm on.

'_Hello' _English

'Hello' Russian

Harry sighed softly. He didn't actually want to leave His home in Russia behind to go live in that school filled with annoying people. Harry recently received his letter to Hogwarts, _What kind of name was Hogwarts anyway? Sounds like an infectious disease. _He thought. He sent his reply and went downstairs. His eyes widened when he walked into the living room. London, Rome, Russia, Ukraine, Canada, and Belarus were standing in the living room holding a banner; it said 'Good luck at school Moscow!'

"Is this some kind of going away party?" Harry asked.

"For most of us it is, personally I think Russia is using it as an excuse to drink." Canada said. His Russian had improved immensely over the years.

"I am not! Don't listen to him Harry." Russia exclaimed frantically.

"Relax Russia, Canada is only teasing." Ukraine said smiling.

"I like hanging out with you guys, it's more fun than staying with Venneziano(?), and Romano" Rome said grinning.

London remained silent, he seemed concerned about something.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to celebrate?" Belarus asked, getting impatient.

"We're going to celebrate of course!" Russia dropped the banner and grabbed some vodka.

"Let's celebrate!" he yelled handing bottles to everyone in the room. (AN: While I don't support underage drinking; Russia does.)

Everyone was having a good time. They were all laughing and joking around.

"And Romano crossed the line, So I punched him in the face! That'll teach him to say bad things about Veni!"

After a while the party calmed down. Everyone settled down on the couches placed around the spacious room.

"Now because you are going away to school, it is customary to give gifts to the one leaving*." Russia said.

"So here is my gift to you." He handed Harry a pipe that looked almost identical to his own except this one had the words 'Дайте им ад' engraved into it on one side.

"This is great! Thank you Papa!"

Belarus handed him the knives she got him for Christmas when he was younger.

"Big brother said you could finally have these."

"Thank you Aunt Bela."

"Ukraine and I split on your gift, here." Canada handed him a beautiful hand-made weaved cage.

"For your owl." Ukraine said.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Harry said. It was red blue and white (like the Russian flag) with yellow sunflower decorations. The two grinned, happy Harry liked it.

"Well we should be heading to bed about now. We have to get up early to see Harry off."

They all went their separate ways except London who caught Harry as he was making his way up the stairs.

"Be careful at school. I've heard rumours about the new teacher." London reached into his pocket and pulled out a Dark purple amethyst.

"This goes on the end of your wand. It will magnify your powers." Harry accepted the stone.

"Thank you for the advice and gift. I'll be watchful." He smiled before continuing up the stairs. With one last look at his friends retreating form he apparated home.

"I'm home Father." England looked up.

"Ah welcome back, did you give Harry my gift?" London nodded.

"Good. Perhaps that will be enough to protect him."

We find ourselves within the walls of Hogwarts where Mrs. McGonagall is hurrying towards the headmasters' office.

"Professor, Mr. Potter has replied to our letter." Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork.

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Dumbledore was glad that Harry was going to be attending; however McGonagall couldn't figure out his intentions. She left his office confused. Did Albus have intentions that were wrong? No surely he is always working toward the greater good. Another question rose unbidden from her mind. Would the old headmaster do things that were wrong if it helped the greater good in the end?

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry had to teleport to Kings cross station. The train doesn't extend to Russia. Everyone came to say their goodbyes to him.

"Bye." The Baltic's said at the same time.

"BYE JACKSON COME VISIT FOR THE HOLIDAYS!" Poland yelled hugging Harry.

"That's not my name uncle Feliks..."

"It's time we left." Russia said grabbing Harrys hand. Harry nodded.

"Bye everyone!" They disappeared.(now everything is in English)

They arrived at the station where England was waiting.

"Okay now your here find stations nine and ten. The wall there is magic so just run right through." Harry nodded. He turned to Russia.

"До свидания Папа, я буду тосковать без Вас." Russia smiled and hugged him.

"Я люблю Вас также. Моя столица." He replied before releasing him and sending him on his way.

Harry walked off until he found platform nine and ten. He was about to go through when he heard people shouting loudly.

"C'mon children we have to get you to platform nine and three quarters!" _that's odd why would they be shouting that somewhere that normal humans don't know about?_ He looked over and saw the largest gathering of gingers he has ever seen_. Wow was there a convention?_ Harry decided it wasn't really any of his business what they were doing convention or no, he continued on his way.

Stepping through the wall was a strange experience all on its own. What he found on the other side was incredible. Large masses of people were milling all about saying goodbyes and well wishes. Harry just got on the train and went to sit in an empty compartment. When he was settled Isis his pet serpent came out of his coat.

"_Isn't this school only allowed cats and owls? You could have left me in Russia." _

"_And leave you alone in that cold place. You wouldn't have my coat to hide in." _

_ "Point taken." _The snake conceded. Just after Isis hid back in his coat to take a nap the door to the compartment opened and one _of_ the gingers poked his head in.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure sit down." The ginger looked surprised at his Russian accent. Then again most Russian students go to the school in Norway. The boy sat down.

"My name is Ron Weasley can I get your name?"

"Harry Potter-Braginsky." Ron's eyes widened.

"The Harry Potter? Can I see your err you know?" He asked motioning to his forehead. Bad idea.

"My scar? Why do you want one?" He asked childishly. The knife Belarus gave him slipped out of his sleeve. He waved it in Ron's direction. He paled.

"Ah n-no t-thanks." Harry smiled.

"I thought so."

"I should really go see what my brothers are up to. They get into all kinds of trouble." Ron said as he backed out of the compartment. Harry smirked. Good that kid was annoying and nosey.

A little bit later a frog hopped into the room from the compartment door which was partway open.

"Hello there. What are you doing here?" He scooped up the frog.

"Excuse me have you seen a frog by any chance?" A girl asked poking her head into the compartment. She noticed him holding the frog.

"Oh good you found him. I was helping his owner look for him; may I take him off your hands?" Harry smiled and nodded handing her the frog.

"Thanks. Names Hermione by the way." She made no move to ask his name. She was quiet polite and not nosey when it came to people. She reminded him of Canada.

"Harry."

The girl came back later with another boy. He had blonde hair and looked shy and quiet.

"Hello again Harry this is Neville while we were looking for his frog some redheads took our compartment."

"W-we were wondering if you would let us sit with you." Harry smiled. He liked these two.

"Sure comrades I would like the company." They smiled and sat down across from him.

They were having a nice discussion about reptiles and amphibians when the door slid open this time with the unwelcome face of Draco Malfoy.

"Well well who do we have here?" he looked around the compartment. He hesitated when his eyes fell on Harry. Obviously he remembered their last encounter.

"A squib mudblood and the saviour of the wizarding world." Obviously Draco did not learn his lesson.

"Hello again." Harry said with a childish smile.

"Finding someone's name without them telling is dishonourable." The pipe hidden in his coat was quickly in his hand. He stepped towards the door.

"Kolkolkol.." Draco turned and ran. He obviously remembered that sound meant bad things.

"Wow that was amazing. You scared him really bad." Neville said in awe.

"We should get changed the train will be stopping soon." Hermione said changing the conversation. She left the compartment to change into her robes. Neville did the same. Harry got changed and waited for his new friends to get back. They returned and got back to the conversation.

"I think snakes definitely have deadlier poisons." Harry said

"There are lots of poisonous toads and frogs that are deadlier than a cobra." Neville replied.

"You guys sicken me sometimes. I mean what about the inland Tiapan the most venomous snake in the world?"

"The poison dart frog has more venom than that!"

AN/ ther you have it the train ride I kinda like this chapter.

First translation. Give em hell was engraved on the pipe.

Harry said goodbye papa i'll miss you

Russia said I'll miss you too my capital.

I made up the custom.

READ AND REVIEW I really enjoy some of the suggestions you give me and take them into consideration for future chapters


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The trio got off the train at Hogsmead. _What's with these people and giving places weird names?_ Harry thought to himself. They were looking around to find out where they went when they heard a voice calling loudly,

"First years! This way, First years!" it was the large man Harry had met at the bank. He walked over with his friends in tow.

"Hello, again." Harry said politely.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid replied. He directed them to a boat and instructed them to sit down. They sat in the creaky boat.

"This boat seems unsafe." Hermione said worriedly.

" Arthur said we should be perfectly safe." Harry said.

"If you're sure.." Neville said still eyeing the rickety boat floor.

They got moving quickly, gliding across the lakes surface.

"Everybody duck!" Hagrid called to the students. Most obeyed. Two on the other hand looked around for a duck.

"Where?" they were knocked out of the boat by the low hanging cave ceiling. (Points for you if you can tell me who fell in the water)

"Idiots." The blond who had been sitting with them said.

They finally made it to the schools doors. There they were greeted by a woman. She led them to a room.

"Here you will wait until we are ready to sort you all into your houses, I suggest you take this time to make sure you look presentable." She said eyeing them critically. Some of the children shifted and looked embarrassed. She turned and stepped through the doors. The students stood milling around for a while. Waiting for the teacher to come back.

"And then she punched him in the face!" Harry said to his friends. They laughed along with him.

"Wow Harry you know some interesting characters." Hermione said.

Just then the redhead from the train walked up.

"Look, um I think we got off on the wrong foot and, um can we try this again?" he babbled.

Harry looked at him.

"I don't believe in starting over." He said bluntly. The boy looked crestfallen.

"Alright students, follow me to the great hall." The woman said appearing in front of the kids. She turned and walked briskly to the great hall.

They entered the huge room. People stared up in awe at the ceiling. It was magically armed to look like the sky outside._ You could have the same effect with a glass window. _They stood in a group in the middle of the hall. The woman, McGonagall, stepped up to the stage and placed a stool with a hat on it. The hat began to sing. Harry wasn't paying any attention to the hat. Instead he was looking at the people already seated in the hall.

They had separate tables, each with a different color and coat of arms, the closest to the doors had red and yellow as their colors. The table after that had a blue and bronze crest with a raven, next was yellow and black with a badger. The last table was green and silver, with a snake as its emblem.

The sorting began, students called by alphabetical order. They put the hat on their head, the hat called out a house name.

"Granger, Hermione!" She went up and placed the hat on her head. It took a few minutes before the hat finally called out Gryffindor. Hermione went to sit with the red and yellow group. More names were called and sorted. Harry didn't pay any attention to the names until his friend was called up.

"Longbottom, Neville!" He scurried up and sat on the stool. The hat deliberated for a few moments before it called out,

"Gryffindor!" Neville went and sat with Hermione. Finally Harrys name was called,

"Potter-Braginsky? Harry!" there was some confusion at his second last name. Whispers filled the hall. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. He put the hat on his head and automatically heard it speak to him,

'_My, well we haven't had a city or country attend here since England and London. It's an even bigger surprise to have it be Moscow!' _

_ "So it is Mr. Hat, and I am well surprised you know how to speak Russian." _

'_Well, sometimes you have people who think in other languages, I need t5o be able to understand their thoughts. Now where shall we place you' _

'_Hmmm, you wouldn't fit in Hufflepuff, you're only loyal to a choice few, and you're not exactly just, not Slytherin you are much too blunt. Ravenclaw? No you just know things, you don't have that drive for knowledge, what about Gryffindor?' _

"_I think Gryffindor is where I would like to be"_

'_Why?'_

"_My two favourite colours." _The way Harry had said that and the thoughts to go with it struck fear into the old hat.

"G-Gryffindor!" If anyone had noticed the hats hesitation, they didn't comment on it.

Harry went to sit between his friends in the red and yellow side of the Hall.

"That took a really long time, what did it say?" Hermione asked.

"It didn't know where to put me." Harry replied

"Well"

"Hello"

"And"

"Welcome to"

"Hell." Two redheaded twins said.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George." Harry noticed some slight differences between the twins, Fred had slightly lighter eyes than George, and George had a few streaks of darker red in his hair.

"Nice to meet you, I am Harry." The twins looked at each other.

"So you're from Russia?" they asked at the exact same time.

"Yes."

"Can you teach us swear words?" Harry laughed, he could learn to like these twins.

AN/ there you have it. A new chapter, I have laboured over this, a serious case of writers block struck me halfway through. READ AND REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN/ Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Those of you who got the question of who said where when they said Duck, I have no prizes, sorry. Anyhow thank you all for reviewing, especially Darkpharie and Otaku for all your much appreciated reviews over the chapters.

Everyone had filed out of the great after the speeches Dumbledore made (*Cough Spouted Cough*) the prefect for Gryffindor led them up the winding halls and staircases. They finally made it to a portrait with a picture of a fat lady. The lady suddenly looked at them and spoke, much to the shock of the muggleborns.

"Hello new students~" she waved enthusiastically.

"Yes hello, can we please pick our password already?" The prefect asked, the lady looked offended,

"Well you don't have to be rude, well what shall it be?" the prefect turned and looked at the masses.

"Got any ideas?" a few kids spoke up,

"Loin!" another kid pushed the one who said that.

"Stupid! That's too obvious. How about a name?" Harry looked up with sudden inspiration.

"Матери России!" he called out. Everyone turn to stare at him,

"I don't think anyone would remember how to say that, what does it even mean anyway?" the prefect asked.

"Mother Russia." Harry replied. The prefect sighed.

"It'll be our password, just the English version." The lady accepted it and allowed them access. The room on the other side was quite well furnished, for a room behind a talking portrait anyway.

After getting the room assignment, Harry was roomed with Neville Fred and Ron, except they traded Ron for George. Harry was going to settle down for the night, except Fred and George stopped him,

"Please teach us a swear word or insult,"

"Just one for tonight"

"One we can use against old Snape?" The twins asked in their fractured um, twinny way.

"Is he the ублюдок who was staring at me during the feast?" Harry asked them,

"Yeah that's him" Fred said

"We didn't even understand that word you said," George said

"We knew when you said greasy." Fred finished

"Well I would call him an старые пердеть."

"How do you say that? Staryee perdeet?" George asked, fumbling with the unfamiliar word.

"Starye perdetʹ" Fred said having better luck with the pronunciation than his brother.

"Better now try a few more times..." They worked on the word a few more times until the twins had it right.

The next day the schedules were handed out and everyone went to their classes. Harry, who was currently in Defence against the Dark arts, was pulled out of class by McGonagall who took him to her office where the twins already were.

"Mr Potter,"

"Braginsky."

"Right, today during their potions class with professor Snape, these two used some unfamiliar words against him; Care to tell me what they mean?" She said looking at Harry with disapproval.

"I don't know, what did they say?"

"They called him a, and I quote, 'старый ублюдок пердеть'" Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Well what did they say Mr Potter Braginsky?"

"Nothing hurtful I will assure you of that." McGonagall seemed satisfied and allowed the three to leave. Fred and George turned to Harry.

"What exactly did we say?" Harry, who was still laughing said

"You called him an 'old fart bastard' Pff" he burst out in laughter again. The twins quickly joined him.

AN/ Wow this is short... I know I'll label it as filler! Just a silly little story I couldn't fit into the main plot. Anyway press the magic button that says Написать обзор, thats 'leave a review' in google translate Russian. ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry walked down the long hallway towards the potions classroom. This was to be his first contact with the infamous Professor Snape. He opened the door and stepped into the dungeon classroom. The room was going for the dark and creepy look, Harry automatically fell in love with the room. He sat down waiting for the rest of the class to trickle in. Gryffindors and Slytherins, what a bad choice of classes to put together '_what was he thinking?' _Harry thought to himself.

He was quietly singing to himself in Russian when the teacher finally arrived. The rest of the class had been sitting talking amongst themselves, they all immediately quieted when the man walked in. Harry sung the last few verses of the song. He hadn't noticed Snape standing over his desk; he looked up and used that childish smile (the one that usually meant pain)

"Ah Хорошее утро Professor." He said still smiling. The man in front of him glared.

"Mr. Potter, singing isn't usually used when brewing potions." Harry looked convincingly innocent.

"Really? In my country Singing is very important for the potions to turn out right." Snape stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. He turned and stormed to the front of the classroom. Moscow's smile widened.

"Welcome to first year potions..." Snape began his long speech about how it was a delicate art and most of the class would be too stupid to get it right. Then he began victimizing the Gryffindors in the class, one in particular.

"Tell me Harry, where would you find a Bezoars stone?" Harry stared at him blankly.

"You find a Bezoars stone in a goat's stomach." Snape said condescendingly. Harries' eyes seemed to clear as realization struck.

"Ohhhh you mean a Безоаровые I knew that much." Harry said. From that moment and through the rest of the class Snape was out to get the poor Russian.

"You are by far the worst potions student I have ever taught!" the worst thing to Snape was, he never seemed to get a rise out of the boy.

"I am good at cooking." The boy replied.

"What?"

"It appears that you are good at potions or cooking, never both." Snape was beginning to get frustrated.

"What would make you say that?"

"Arthur is the best potions master in the world; however he is also the worst cook in existence."

"Joseph is terrible with potions but he's an amazing cook." Harry concluded.

" That is not concrete evidence." Harry turned his bright green eyes on Snape,

"Can you cook?" Snape's silence said it all.

"Besides I'd rather be able to cook than make potions, none of you can make good pirozhki to save your lives."

"... Just go to your next class." Said Snape. He was defeated, for this round anyway.

He left the class felling satisfied. Now, on to the next victim...er Teacher.

AN/ well here you have it. I need more ideas for new chapters. Please review with any ideas you think would be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

O.O woah this is late... please don't eat me faithful readers! I got sick... and my computer crashed and well it was bad.

Harry looked at the orange and black themed tables in confusion. He didn't particularly favour Halloween as an important holiday. It was Halloween morning and everyone was sitting around at their specific tables talking about food. First of all, who has a holiday to celebrate unhealthy food? Second of all it was England's food. He shook his head in confusion but sat down at the table anyway. He picked at the food while speaking to Neville and Hermoine, at the same time ignoring Ron's attempts at starting a conversation.

"And then I- Oh crap; I forgot something on the third floor." Hermoine said bidding the two farewells she headed off to find whatever it was she forgot.

Not long after the teacher Uhh... Professor Quirrel burst into the hall.

"TROLL! In the dungeon...thought you should know..." the man cried before toppling to the ground. The teachers all got up and began ushering the children to the safety of their dorms. Neville and Harry looked at each other and nodded. They took the opportunity the chaos provided to leave the hall and go off to find their friend Hermoine. Harry deliberately stepped on P. Quirrel on the way out.

They found Hermoine when they heard her scream from the girl's bathroom. They rushed in to see Hermoine cowering by the sinks with a troll standing before her.

"They shouldn't have made the doors to the bathroom so big..." Harry said absently. Neville agreed the doors were a little big.

"Could you quit your banter and help me!" Hermoine yelled from across the bathroom. Harry nodded and began firing curses at the troll. The troll simply batted away their attempts. Harry gave up on the wand and concentrated some of his magic into his pipe. Surprisingly it worked as the pipe began glowing. He forced some of Moscow's magic into the pipe and it lit up as if engulfed in purple and green flames. He ran up to the creature and smashed it straight in the knee. The pressure from the magic caused the knee to collapse into itself and the troll dropped to the ground. Harry jumped up and climbed up to the Troll's skull. With great force he bashed the troll's Skull in with the end of his pipe. Blood splattered everywhere. Hermoine and Neville were slightly sickened but otherwise fine. The teachers finally arrived and were shocked at what they found. A partially destroyed bathroom, a dead troll, and three blood spattered unhurt students. The teachers took away 15 points from each student then awarded fifty. They sent them to bed with smiles on their faces.

"... Right, who says by the end of this year we'll all need therapy?" they all raised their hands.

"We can get group rates." McGonagall said smiling slightly.

AN/ I am so sorry my dear readers life has been very hectic. Can you ever forgive me? REVIEW PLEASE. Also leave any comments questions or ideas in your reviews. ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Christmas events. Part one

"I'm sorry Harry I have to spend Christmas with my family." Hermione said pulling her trunk along with her as she sets of for the train. (Is it just me or did they never tell you how the muggleborns got home for Christmas?)

"It's alright Hermione, I will have Fred and George here; but then their brother Ron will be here too..." Harry become mumbling to himself as he walked away from Hermoine, who merely rolled her eyes at her friend. He was still mumbling as he ran straight into Neville.

"Oh Harry, didn't see you there." Neville said. Harry noted that Neville wasn't carrying a trunk with him.

"Not going anywhere Nev?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah; no, my grandmother had something to do so she had to cancel; you?" Neville replied.

"Well in Russia Christmas is celebrated on January seventh. There was a huge meeting scheduled to take place so... I have to stay here." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Oh? What kind of meeting?" Neville asked. Harry panicked inside his mind while on the outside keeping the smile. He couldn't tell Neville that his father was Russia and going to participate in the world meeting. The idea came to him quickly.

"My father is the owner of a big um... Vodka Company back in Russia. There are some issues that need to be resolved with importing to America..." That was technically true, he recalled America yelling at Russia about bringing his 'Commie' drink into his country.

"Oh well that's too bad, so you're staying here?" Harry nodded. He felt two peoples elbows rest on his shoulders.

"Well that's too bad-"

"Ickle Harry has to stay here-"

"With us." The twins said grinning. Harry smiled.

"Well, if you guys are staying maybe you'll help me with a little scheme..." He left the sentence hanging knowing it would spark their interest.

"What might this plan involve?" all three said at once.

"Okay here goes... Я хочу, чтобы узнать, что находится на третьем этаже." He said, the other three knew enough Russian to know what he said. The three turned and grinned at each other, so Harry wanted to find out what was on the third floor huh?

"We can do that." They all said at the same time. Harry laughed.

"Okay that is seriously starting to creep me out." Harry said seriously.

It was that night when the four snuck out of bed and went to the third floor. Once there they found a locked door. Harry forced the door open and peeked inside. Inside the door was a Cerberus._ Didn't Greece mention something about losing one? _Harry thought to himself. He suddenly walked into the room. The great dog growled at him, he grinned at the great beast and reached up to pet it. The creature suddenly sat down with his tail wagging. Harry laughed and scratched its ears.

"Hello there, I think I'll call you Fluffy." He smiled sweetly at Fluffy. His friends were shocked. _Fluffy! _ They thought in unison. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. They all turned and ran back to their dorm.

The next day they were eating breakfast in the now quiet empty great hall, discussing the third floor, all in Russian.

"Why'd you name that thing Fluffy, of all things?" Neville asked

"Yeah Garri* that was weird." George said. Pointing his fork towards him.

"I don't know the name just sort of fit." Harry said smiling while eating his toast. (Mmmmmmm...toast... oops, back on track)

"Well.. maybe we could get Hagrid to tell us something about those creatures when he gets back." Neville said. The others agreed and they continued eating. The owls flew in to drop off mail. Hedwig dropped a letter onto Harrys head and helped herself to some of his breakfast. The letter was from his father.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are having fun Da? I'm sorry you couldn't come back to Russia this Holiday but worry not we will visit you on real Christmas Da? All the other countries are here at this meeting, although England hasn't shown up yet, Canada said to wish you the best. Ukraine is crying again and Belarus says to tell you she loves you. Oh yeah before I forget I am sending Russicat to you. Please take good care of him Da._

_ With love Russia_.

_** I love you too, Mama Belarus.**_

__**See you soon eh? Canada ****We miss you~ Ukraine.**

_**You're writing a letter? I want to sign it! Italy ve~**_

Harry smiled at the letter, he looked down to see Russicat already standing by his leg. He stroked the cats soft fur and sighed. _Maybe Christmas here wouldn't be so bad._

_**An/: I'm sorry I Messed up the timeline. But worry not I will include scenes that I missed. Just stick with me.~ Please review**_

_***Garri Is the Russian pronunciation of Harry according to google translate.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Russian Magics 17- Mirror of Erised/ "Christmas" day.

Warning! Swearing England.

Harry awoke to Neville, Fred, and George waking him up.

"Wake up mate!" Harry groaned and rolled over, right onto Russicat who yowled and beat him across the face with a heavy paw.

"Alright I'm up!" Harry said sitting up in bed. Fred and George presented him with pancakes.

"We've decided we're going to give you your presents on the seventh." Harry smiled in appreciation. He didn't want to be opening presents on a regular day like the 25 of December. However once he got to the common room he found Santa Finland had other thoughts.

"Hey check it out mate, Santa left you a letter." Neville said handing him the letter. He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Moscow,_

_ Sorry for dropping off your presents early. It was just easier. You don't have to open them now. How is this school treating you? I hope you don't mind me asking? I think Russia planned a visit to give you their presents on the seventh. But don't tell though, I think it was supposed to be a surprise. Get this; England left the meeting early, for the first time ever. I don't know what he has to do that made him need to skip HALF of the meeting but it must be important. If you find anything out please tell me. _

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Finland/Santa._

Finland was a real gossip that's for sure. But he can have a real mean streak. It's really best if you stay on his good side. Harry folded up the letter and tucked it into the pocket of his coat. It was the holidays; they couldn't make you wear the uniform. Harry settled down with his friends in the common room and watched them open presents.

England meanwhile was just stepping through the doors of Hogwarts. He'd left London to deal with the meeting. Albus greeted him quickly.

"Ah Arthur what an unexpected surprise..." He said smiling.

"I've heard some things Albus. About the Mirror of Erised and the philosophers stone that I am not happy about." England said, cutting straight to business.

"Of course I can understand you're upset, but it's all for the greater good." Albus said smiling serenely.

"I don't care about your 'greater good bullshit! Those are valuable items that shouldn't have left the safety of their vault!" England said angrily.

"The vault was broken into shortly after I took them." Dumbledore said smugly. England groaned in frustration.

"God Damnit! That's not the point you bloody wanker!" He yelled nearly ripping his hair out.

"Well for me that's all that matters. Would you like anything while you are here Arthur?" Dumbledore asked Smiling. England rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, let me speak to Harry Potter." Dumbledore wanted to say no, but he knew that Arthur had a lot of sway in the wizard world and could easily have him removed from the headmasters post at Hogwarts, so he decided to lie instead.

"I would, but Harry went home for the holidays so..." Arthur turned a glare to rival Snape's on Albus.

"I was just speaking to his father at a meeting, do not lie, Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore surrendered and got a house elf to notify Harry that he had visitors. As they were waiting Dumbledore took the time to study the man standing before him, he couldn't understand it, how could this bland(aside from his eyebrows) unassuming man have so much sway with the Minister of Magic? The man could order the Minister to blow up Hogwarts and he would have it done. Why does he have so much power? Before Albus could do anything like attempt legillimancy(sp?) on Arthur Harry appeared around the corner, wearing his coat, scarf, and carrying a familiar pipe with him and a cat at his heels.

"Ah hello, E-Arthur, you skipped out on a meeting just to see me?" Arthur nodded towards the boy.

"hmm, I expected you to be a little more surprised." England said coming to stand beside Harry.

"Tino has a very big mouth." Harry replied easily.

" I think I should speak to you in private..." England replied allowing his eyes to drift over to Dumbledore, silently saying he doesn't want Dumbledore to hear. Harry nodded easily and beckoned England to follow him. They got to a secluded spot in the castle and England set up several privacy and silencing charms, including a few that required blood at Harry's questioning look England said:

"Old magic." Harry nodded.

"So what did you call me out for?"

"I need you to keep an eye out here and tell me if anything's going on, Dumbledore had the Philosopher's stone and the Mirror of Erised moved here and that is bound to cause trouble, it puts the students in danger." Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Is that all, you could have sent me a letter." England shook his head.

"No Moscow, this was too important for a letter, my distrust of Dumbledore can be seen as a sign of me being a dark wizard to the humans he has under his thumb. Only the Minister of Magic and the Queen know I am a country, to everyone else I am a normal human, so obviously I should hold Dumbledore on a pedestal and proclaim him the 'leader of light'." Harry once again nodded, taken aback, England didn't call him Moscow unless it was a meeting or it was of great importance. Although his birth name was Harry Potter, Moscow became his real name when he became a capital, England strongly believed names were power and didn't use their real names unless it was a meeting or life and death.

"Okay I get it. You don't call me Moscow unless it's extremely important and mail can be intercepted." Harry said placing a calming hand on the Brit's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him, and make sure nothing happens to your special artefacts." Harry said calmly, earning a nod and a smile from the nation.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, now I have to get back to the meeting so I will see you soon." With that the British nation teleported out of Hogwarts. Harry turned to head up the stairs, a frown on his face while he thought.

Arriving back at the dorm room he shared with Neville, Fred and George, he was bombarded by his three friends.

"C'mon Harry, you should open at least one present today..." They urged. Harry was about to decline, when he spied an oddly shaped parcel under the tree. He went over to the tree and picked it up. It had a note attached to it.

_This one is from Russia, he said you could open it as soon as you get it._

Shrugging and pulling off the wrapping, Harry grinned at the contents, two bottles of high quality, Russian Vodka. His friends peeked over his shoulder to see what he opened.

"What you got there Harry?" Harry grinned and presented the bottles to the other three.

"The best drink ever." He said pulling four shot glasses from his pockets, filling them up, he handed Neville, George, and Fred each a glass.

"ура(Cheers)!" Harry said before downing the glass. The others followed suit but were left spluttering in the face of the highly alcoholic beverage. Harry merely grinned and refilled their shot glasses.

Five more shots later, Fred and George were smashed and rolling on the floor with uncontrollable giggles, whilst Harry and Neville looked on in amusement. Surprisingly, Neville was pretty good at holding his liquor.

AN/:

I'm Baaaack. Not particularly the happiest of campers, but still. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but at least i updated right? Review please.

CDoD


End file.
